Evelyn Pevensie : L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore
by Karen Killa
Summary: Après une année éprouvante pour Evelyn, le temps est enfin venu de retourner à Narnia. Pour la dernière fois, et cette fois avec un passager inattendu, leur cousin Eustache. Avec trois souverains de l'Ancien Temps sur le Passeur d'Aurore, plus leur cousin qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre, les choses vont être intéressantes pour l'équipage.


Installée dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, Evelyn regardait à la fenêtre, faisant en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit. La maison n'étant pas très grande, elle partageait sa chambre avec sa petite sœur Lucy et elle ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Quoiqu'elle avait de la chance, ça pourrait être pire comme Edmund le lui rappelait souvent, il partageait après tout avec leur cousin Eustache. Un imbécile insupportable, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère au niveau du caractère et ce n'était vraiment pas un compliment. Il cherchait toujours à leur attirer des ennuis, rapportait en permanence chacune de leurs actions, c'était très agaçant et Evelyn avait du plus d'une fois empêcher son jumeau de le frapper. Elle n'était pas pacifiste, et Eustache le cherchait bien, mais ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et attirer des ennuis à son frère. Leur tante tenait beaucoup à son fils unique et le défendait toujours, surtout contre eux. Heureusement leur oncle les appréciait un peu plus, enfin quand il choisissait de poser son journal et de faire attention au monde qui l'entourait. Ce qui était très rare.

Les trois plus jeunes Pevensie étaient installés chez leur oncle et leur tante lorsque leurs parents étaient partis aux Etats-Unis avec leur sœur Susan, tandis que Peter était partie vivre chez le professeur Kirke. L'idée à la base c'était qu'ils y aillent tous, une chose qui les avait enchanté, l'idée avait semblé géniale. Ils y étaient allés il y a quelques années, c'était là-bas qu'ils avaient découvert Narnia grâce à l'armoire. Même en dehors de ça, le lieu avait été magnifique, ils avaient de très beau souvenirs de cette grande maison. Malheureusement la guerre avait été difficile pour tout le monde. Y compris pour le professeur Kirke, il avait du vendre sa maison de famille, il vivait à présent dans un cottage où il n'y avait pas assez de place pour eux tous. Juste assez pour Peter.

Ils avaient des nouvelles de leurs aînés par courrier régulièrement mais c'était différent. Peter et Susan avaient changé depuis leur retour de Narnia, ils étaient plus distants envers eux. A leur premier retour de Narnia, au début ils s'étaient accrochés les uns aux autres et peu à peu ça avait changé. Peter était progressivement devenu plus froid, distant et arrogant, plus en colère aussi. Ils avaient fait leur deuil de Narnia à leur manière, ils avaient été plus ou moins convaincu qu'ils y retourneraient, mais l'attente avait été difficile. Tout comme l'adaptation à leur ancienne vie.

Cette fois les choses étaient vraiment différentes, Peter et Susan n'y retourneraient pas, ils en étaient certains. Tandis que les trois plus jeunes avaient cette possibilité, ils allaient y retourner, en tout cas ils le voulaient vraiment. Peter avait plutôt bien réagi cette fois, cependant ça n'avait pas du tout été le cas de Susan. A leur retour, elle avait à peine adressé la parole à Evelyn, et avait été distante avec tout le monde. Sauf leurs parents. Elle ne parlait plus guère de Narnia, préférant éviter le sujet.

Evelyn était mal à l'aise quand à la tension qui existait entre elle et sa sœur aînée. Susan et elle n'avaient jamais été les plus proches ou les plus complices, certainement pas avant Narnia et si les choses s'étaient améliorées d'une certaine manière pendant leur règne, ça n'avait jamais été évident. Néanmoins elle tenait à Susan, sa sœur n'était pas parfaite mais elle non plus, elle savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle faisait qui rendait Susan folle. Et c'était réciproque.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'un garçon se mettrait entre elles. Ou plutôt qu'un jour un garçon ignorerait Susan pour elle, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Même ceux qui venaient pour elle, cherchant à s'approprier les pouvoirs de l'Enchanteresse, tous tombaient sous les charmes de Susan. L'aînée n'avait qu'à faire un sourire, dire quelques mots et c'était comme si Evelyn était invisible.

Parfois ça avait été pratique, ses 'prétendants' n'étaient pas toujours des hommes agréables et elle n'avait pas toujours été à l'aise avec eux. Elle voulait être désirée pour plus que pour ses pouvoirs ou son physique. Sa sœur lui avait donc souvent rendu service en prenant de la sorte l'attention des prétendants, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Elle avait été intéressé par certains. Elle avait eu de l'affection pour quelques uns mais ça n'avait pas fait la moindre différence.

Aucun homme ne s'était intéressé à elle après avoir rencontré Susan et ça avait fait mal. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait toujours su que Susan était plus belle qu'elle mais ça n'avait pas changé les choses, ça n'avait pas été moins douloureux. Edmund l'avait réconforté plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle avait fait l'erreur de s'attacher à un homme, Lucy aussi d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à Caspian.

Il était le premier homme qui s'était concentré uniquement sur elle, sans accorder un second regard à Susan. Il avait été gentil, il avait de la conversation, ils avaient beaucoup discuté, sur pleins de sujet et presque plus important à ses yeux, il n'était ni dégoûté par sa magie, pas plus qu'il ne lui demandait de l'utiliser en permanence. Elle n'avait pas connu ça en dehors de sa famille et de ses amis proches, les Narniens étaient en admiration devant elle, ainsi que le reste de leur famille. Ils ne l'avaient jamais traité normalement, elle était une des reine après tout. Les pays entourant Narnia, l'avaient craint ou respecté selon les cas, mais elle avait rendu les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas mal à l'aise. Compréhensible vu ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses pouvoirs, sans compter que Jadis était passé avant elle. La sorcière blanche avait laissé une certaine tension envers ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs, Evelyn avait tout fait au cours de son règne pour faire changer les choses, les regards vis à vis de ceux qui pratiquaient la magie. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait réussi.

Les telmarins avaient eu l'air paniqué lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, tandis que les narniens avaient eu l'air intéressé... Etait-ce parce qu'elle était une des reines de l'Ancien Temps ? Ou parce qu'ils étaient réellement intéressé ? Leurs point de vue sur les pratiquant de magie avaient-il changé ?

Elle soupira à nouveau lorsque le visage de Caspian se manifesta encore dans son esprit, c'était un cauchemar. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se le sortir de la tête ? Il était à Narnia et elle ignorait combien de temps était passé là bas. Cela faisait plus d'un an, et elle n'avait passé que quelques semaines avec lui. Combien de fois c'était-elle moquée de Susan parce qu'elle se disait amoureuse après deux rencontres, si ce n'était moins. Evelyn avait toujours été plus distante envers les gens, craignant d'être blessée ou utilisée. Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était amoureuse de qui que ce soit et n'avait jamais pensé l'être. Intéressée oui. Attirée également. Mais amoureuse, non.

Jusqu'à Caspian.

Il lui avait donné envie de croire en cela, elle avait eu envie de rester avec lui, de construire une vie avec lui. Lorsqu'Aslan lui avait fait cette proposition, elle avait été tenté d'accepter et pas simplement pour rester à Narnia, le pays de son cœur. Elle avait voulu rester avec lui, vieillir à ses côtés, le temps qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux, il l'avait fait rire, sourire avec aise. Il avait été amusant, gentil et intelligent. Presque parfait même. Ou était-ce le temps qui lui avait donné cette impression ? C'était si frustrant.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à l'oublier ? Il était peut-être mort à l'heure actuelle, combien de temps était passé à Narnia depuis leur départ ? Dans le cas où il était vivant, il était sûrement marié avec des enfants maintenant, voire même des petits enfants... Elle devait tourner la page. Peu importe combien de fois elle se sentait sombrer en Angleterre, c'était son monde, elle devait s'y habituer.

Et si c'était pas ironique. Elle en avait voulu à Susan de tenir des discussions pareilles avant leur retour à Narnia et maintenant elle savait que sa sœur avait eu raison. Elle aurait du garder ses distances avec Caspian, elle aurait moins mal à présent. Il lui manquerait moins.

Touchant son collier, le collier qu'Edmund lui avait offert à leurs premiers dix-huit ans, un collier très spécial. Une goute d'eau gelée par magie et provenant des étoiles. Edmund avait passé des semaines à chercher le cadeau parfait pour sa jumelle, il voulait aussi qu'elle ait toujours une source de magie à proximité. C'était un réel réconfort en Angleterre, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie dans leur monde natal, pourtant la magie était une partie d'elle même, elle avait parfois la sensation d'être amputée d'un membre. Touchant le pendentif si précieux elle soupira à nouveau. Elle devait oublier Caspian. Elle avait eu une chance et elle avait choisit de ne pas la prendre parce qu'elle voulait rester avec sa famille, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans eux. Particulièrement sans Edmund et même sans Lucy.

Elle n'avait presque jamais été séparé de son jumeau et elle tenait énormément à leur petite sœur Lucy. Bien sûr elle avait conscience qu'un jour elle serait séparée d'eux, le mariage était plus qu'une éventualité, mais même après ce mariage, elle pourrait toujours les voir. Pas si elle restait à Narnia. Aslan l'avait bien dit, ils n'avaient plus qu'un voyage, après ils seraient des adultes et devraient trouver Aslan dans ce monde là. Aujourd'hui encore si Caspian lui manquait toujours, elle ne pouvait pas regretter son choix. Pas quand Edmund était là, avec elle.

Il n'était pas évident en ce moment, déterminé à aller combattre, à participer à la guerre qui déchirait leur monde. Pourquoi elle ne le comprenait pas. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient combattu souvent, ils avaient fait la guerre mais c'était à Narnia. Certes ça avait été horrible et sanglant mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait contre les nazis. Ils avaient des fusils, des pistolets, des bombes, des gaz... En plus Edmund ne serait qu'un simple soldat, pas un capitaine ou un roi. Il devrait simplement obéir aux ordres et risquer sa vie à chaque instant.

Elle aimait réellement Edmund, mais il n'était pas fait pour être un soldat. Il n'obéissait jamais aux ordres, elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait été roi ou qu'il avait toujours été comme ça, elle était presque sûre que c'était le deuxième point. Même avant Narnia, il n'avait jamais obéi aisément à leur mère, un peu à leur père mais c'était très limité. En tant que roi, Edmund n'avait été supposé obéir qu'à Peter et ça n'avait pas été gagné. Sur le champ de bataille, lorsqu'il pensait que leur aîné avait raison, alors oui il suivait les ordres, mais sinon ...

Elle ne le voyait vraiment pas dans l'armée. Mais il voulait changer les choses, il voulait remporter la guerre. Comment comptait-il le faire ? Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait en tête, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui à ce sujet. Les choses étaient suffisamment compliquées comme ça sans en rajouter.

Entendant l'horloge qui sonnait deux coups, ainsi que Lucy qui venait de se tourner dans le lit, Evelyn sursauta, prise dans ses pensées elle avait même oublié sa sœur. Il était tard. Soupirant la jeune femme se leva du rebord de la fenêtre où elle s'était installée pour regarder les étoiles afin d'aller se coucher. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, elle allait devoir travailler dans quelques heures, faire les tâches que leur demandait leur tante afin de participer dans la maison. Particulièrement nécessaire vu que leur oncle ne faisait rien et qu'Eustache non plus, et c'était dans le meilleur des cas. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas tout pour les gêner.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans trop de mal. Elle se réveilla dans son rêve récurent, une des principales raisons pour laquelle elle pensait autant à Caspian, elle le voyait en rêve. Elle se réveillait toujours au même endroit, dans une clairière du temps de leur règne, un endroit qu'elle avait adoré et où les nymphes venaient souvent danser. Et elle n'était jamais seule, ou en tout cas jamais longtemps, soit il était déjà là, soit il arrivait peu après et ils discutaient pendant des heures.

Evelyn n'avait jamais pensé que son imagination était à ce point débordante, elle le faisait vieillir et imaginer qu'il avait choisi de prendre la mer. Pourquoi imaginait-elle de telles choses ? Et qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle y penserait à son réveil en Angleterre. Pour le moment elle avait d'autres préoccupations.

"Bonjour mon amour." souriait Caspian, sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux sombres remplis d'amour.

"Bonjour." sourit Evelyn, en souriant à son tour, heureuse de le voir.

Oui le reste pouvait attendre, elle trouverait peut-être une explication demain ou le jour d'après, ce n'était rien. Sûrement un effet de son imagination parce que Narnia et Caspian lui manquaient. Rien de plus.


End file.
